


Figuring It Out

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Tendou doesn’t show up for practice and Ushijima is worried about him, so he goes to his house to check if he is alright. Once there, he begins to question just what Tendou means to him. Are they just friends, or could they be something more?





	Figuring It Out

School was over and so was practice and Ushijima hadn’t seen Tendou all day. He was getting worried, well maybe not worried, more like concerned. Not once has Tendou ever missed practice, or a day of school for that matter. It wasn't like him to just not show up without telling anyone, so Ushijima decided that he would head over to his house. Maybe Tendou had gotten sick, Ushijima wanted to make sure he was alright.

He had only been to Tendou’s house a couple of times, but he remembered the way. As he walked down the street, thinking that the weather today was nice and warm, he spotted a little flower shop across the street and a curious thought crossed his mind.

He went over to it and immediately the pleasant smell of all of the flowers hit him, making him feel at peace. He looked at the flowers, all their colours were vibrant and each one was very pretty, but what had caught his attention was the single sunflower. He had seen it from the street and it reminded him of Tendou for some reason. Maybe it was because he was thinking about him, but he couldn’t resist buying it.

The shopkeeper smiled at him as she wrapped the flower in plastic. “This flower is a good choice, is it for your girlfriend?” she asked.

Ushijima didn't know why she asked that, but he answered her anyway. “No. Its for my friend.” He told her, and the look she gave him made him think that he had said something wrong. Maybe he did. He wasn't good at reading people. The shopkeeper didn't say anything else as she finished up and handed him the flower.

Ushijima thanked her and left the store. Maybe it was strange to buy a flower for your best friend, but he didn't care. He didn't like to think too much about things that weren’t volleyball. If he wanted to give Tendou a flower, he didn't see anything wrong with that. He knew that Tendou would like it and that’s all that mattered. If Tendou was sick then this flower would help to make him feel better and the faster he got better, the faster they could play together again. Todays practice just hadn’t been the same without Tendou around, it had been too quiet.

As Ushijima came upon Tendou’s house, he noticed that there was no car in the driveway. He remembered clearly that Tendou’s parents owned a small green car because once, he had helped Tendou’s father fix it. He smiled to himself at the memory. Tendou’s father was just as energetic as Tendou was. Like father like son they say. Ushijima hoped that he too was like his father in some way.

So, it seemed that Tendou’s parents weren’t home, but Ushijima wasn't going to leave. He walked up the steps to the door and he knocked. He hoped that Tendou was there to open it. As he waited for a minute he was beginning to suspect that Tendou wasn't home, but just as he turned to leave, the door cracked open.

Tendou stared at him, eyes wide. His hair was a crumpled mess of red wavy curls, and he looked tired. “Wakatoshi?” he exclaimed, though not with much of his usual enthusiasm.

Ushijima could tell just by looking at him that his assumption about him being sick was correct. “I came to see you. I was worried that you weren’t feeling well.” He told him.

Tendou gave him a weak smile. “You came all the way here because you were worried?” he asked, “that’s awfully nice of you but I'm fine.” He claimed.

Ushijima didn't think that was true and he also didn’t think it was that particularly nice, surely anyone would do the same for their friend. “May I come in?” he asked and Tendou nodded, looking oddly excited. Ushijima often wondered what went on inside his head, he could certainly never guess.

Ushijima entered and when he caught the state of the place, he frowned. “I don’t mean to be rude, but your house is a mess.” He stated.

Tendou chuckled. “Sorry, my parents have been away on a business trip for the past couple of days and I'm not the cleanest person.” He explained, moving to pick up some of the dirty dishes that had accumulated in the main room.

Ushijima watched him clean up a bit, but he grew concerned when he noticed the flush on Tendou’s cheeks. He shouldn’t be cleaning if he was sick. Ushijima took off his shoes and came into the main room, still holding the flower he had gotten.

“Tendou, I don’t mind if its messy. You shouldn’t push yourself when you’re sick.” He said.  

Tendou stopped what he was doing, and he turned to look at Ushijima. He really didn't look so good and Ushijima didn't like it. Tendou didn't need to pretend he was fine, so why was he trying to act like he was?

Tendou ran a hand through his hair and plopped down on the couch. “Okay, so you noticed I was sick. Well, I should’ve known you’d be able to tell. Nothing gets past you…” he said, and Ushijima wasn't certain, but that last part sounded sort of sad.

Ushijima didn't know what to say, so instead, he held out the flower, which up until now hadn’t seemed to catch Tendou’s eye. “I got this for you.” He said.

Tendou stared at it. He was silent as he looked from the flower to Ushijima’s face and back to the flower. Ushijima suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn’t have…

Tendou stood up and took the flower, a bright smile crossing his face. “Wakatoshi, you're a strange person but I am too. So, thanks for the flower, I like it.”

“It wasn't weird to give it to you.? He asked, unsure. “I just wanted to make you feel better.”

Tendou’s face flushed a darker red and Ushijima reached out a hand and placed it to his forehead. “You have a fever.” He stated.

“um, yeah…”

“Okay. I'm here to help. What can I do?” Ushijima asked, ready to help in anyway he could.

Tendou waved his hand and shook his head. “Oh, you don’t have to. I'm fine, really.”

Ushijima wasn't buying it. “Since your parents are not here, you’re all alone, aren’t you? Its not good to be alone when you're sick.” He said matter of factly.

“Well I guess…” Tendou said. He seemed hesitant and Ushijima couldn’t fathom why.

“Alright, you’ll let me help?” he asked.

Tendou nodded and sat back down on the couch. He clutched the flower in his hand and stared at it, and a strange expression came over his face. He seemed…conflicted?

Ushijima had never seen him make that expression before. It was as if Tendou wasn't sure if he wanted to say what was on his mind and that just wasn't like him at all.

Tendou looked up at Ushijima. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes.”

Tendou’s gaze was fixed on Ushijima. “Why a sunflower?”

Ushijima thought it an odd question, but he answered it. “It reminded me of you. It was so bright and cheerful, just like you. I thought it would make you happy.”

A completely new expression appeared on Tendou’s face then and Ushijima couldn’t even begin to know what it meant. He felt like he was missing something. Why was Tendou making that face?

“Ugh, Wakatoshi, you're killing me you know.” He said, dragging a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

Ushijima was even more lost. “Huh?”

Tendou placed the sunflower on the table in front of him and when he spoke, his gaze didn't meet Ushijima’s. “How can you be so smart and so dumb at the same time. Can you really not tell?” he asked, and his voice was the softest Ushijima has ever heard it.

Ushijima was confused. “Tell what? I'm not sure what you are trying to ask me?”

Tendou looked at him and his eyes locked onto Ushijima’s. His gaze was steady and serious, and it made Ushijima feel funny inside to be looked at like that. He felt like maybe it had just gotten a little harder to breathe. Something he didn't understand was shining in Tendou’s eyes.

“Do you think of us as just friends Wakatoshi?” Tendou questioned.

Ushijima wasn't sure what the right answer was. He had never thought about it. “I guess…”

“I don’t.” Tendou said. “So, when you give me a flower and tell me you want me to be happy, I think maybe it means you’re trying to say something else. Something like maybe me and you could be more than friends. Understand?”

Ushijima was having a hard time understanding what Tendou could mean. Tendou was looking at him, waiting for an answer but Ushijima didn't know how to answer him exactly.  

“More than friends, like…” he trailed off, his mind beginning to put together the pieces. And when he came to a conclusion, he really didn't know what to say. Was he understanding him correctly? Did Tendou want to date him? Did he want to be boyfriends? 

Ushijima felt nervous. “I'm not sure if that’s what I want. I like you but how do I know if its more than just in a friendly way? I’ve never dated before, I don’t know.”

Tendou patted the seat next to him. “Come here.” He said, and Ushijima did. He didn't know exactly what was happening now, but something told him he wanted to figure it out. When he sat down, Tendou placed a hand on his knee.

“Do you mind me touching you like this?” he asked.  

Ushijima looked down at the hand on his knee and wondered if he should mind it, but he didn't. He never minded when Tendou touched him, he helped him with his stretches all the time. Why would that be something Tendou was worried about?

“I don’t. “he replied.

Tendou seemed happy about that and he brought a hand up to touch Ushijima’s cheek. “What about this, is this uncomfortable for you?”

Ushijima was a little surprised, but strangely, Tendou’s touch made him feel good and he felt a pleasant warmth run through his veins. He…liked this.

“No, I like it.” He said honestly, and the way Tendou’s eyes lit up made him feel like maybe he might want to see that expression again. Was that what Tendou meant? Did Tendou want him to think these things. He still wasn't sure.

Tendou dropped his hand and he seemed nervous, but his eyes never left Ushijima’s. “Wakatoshi, can I kiss you?” he asked boldly.

The question sat between them and hung in the air for a couple of long moments. Ushijima wasn't prepared for this. He was so confused, about Tendou’s words and about his own feelings. He liked Tendou as a friend and as a person. He liked listening to him talk and he was glad that Tendou never made him feel uncomfortable whenever he couldn’t properly follow a conversation. Did that mean they should be more than friends? Should he let Tendou kiss him and find out if there could be more between them? 

He took in Tendou’s face. The unsure expression he wore, his clear red eyes and his cheeks flushed with fever, and his lips. They looked soft… maybe he wanted to know what they felt like. Maybe it would be nice…

“Okay. Kiss me.” he said, and he was surprised that his heart beat a little faster in his chest.

Tendou smiled and he put his hand back on Ushijima’s knee before he leaned in. “Are you sure, I don’t want to do it if you're not sure.”

“I'm sure.” Ushijima said, his voice coming out in a whisper.

Tendou moved in, placing his lips against Ushijima’s and Ushijima knew instantly that he didn't hate it. He didn't pull back, instead he tried kissing him back, curious to know if Tendou would let him. When he did, Tendou’s hand moved and he wrapped it around Ushijima’s waist and pressed in closer to him.  

Ushijima liked this. He too put his hands on Tendou’s waist and he found that he enjoyed holding him. It was like Tendou was his, like he was allowed to try anything he wanted with him. He experimentally grazed Tendou’s bottom lip with his tongue, his body naturally moving on his own and when Tendou let him slip his tongue inside of his mouth, he was surprised at how it felt. Warm and slippery and lovely. He wanted to keep going but he reminded himself that Tendou was still sick and kissing him anymore than this would probably be bad. He couldn’t risk getting sick as well, so he broke the kiss, even though his body was beginning to want so much more.

Tendou didn't let him go, he just looked at him almost as if he were in a daze. That look worried Ushijima and he quickly placed a hand to Tendou’s forehead. He was burning up.

“Tendou, you need to lie down.” He said quickly, and he stood up, letting Tendou out of his arms.

Tendou shook his head. “I'm fine, I'm more than fine. That was…”

“It was good, yes. But your fever is getting higher, I'm going to get you a cold cloth.” He said, and he hurried out of the room before Tendou could protest.

He found the bathroom and entered and as he wet a cloth, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. That was exciting. Tendou had kissed him and he actually kissed him back. He had never done anything like that before, but he was glad he did it. His mind may not really understand why, but his body definitely wanted to do it again. There was always something about Tendou that made him feel comfortable with things like this.

He rejoined Tendou in the main room, where he found him curled up on the couch, fast asleep. It seemed he really was sicker than he let on. But it was alright. Ushijima was going to stay with him and make him feel better. And when he woke up, he would do his best to explain just how he felt about him.

He laid the cloth on Tendou’s forehead and Tendou sighed but he didn't wake up. Ushijima sat down, and his eyes caught the sunflower on the table and he smiled.

That shopkeeper was right about the flower being a good choice. He was glad he had bought it.  

 

 

   

 

 


End file.
